


Dinner

by SarangSatan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarangSatan/pseuds/SarangSatan
Summary: Хёк утаскивает у Хакёна со сковороды кусочек мяса, а Хакён решает наказать макнэ. Своеобразно наказать.Работа на "VIXX Fanfiction. 7 Deadly Sins" для VIXX ⭐ Fanfiction
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 1





	Dinner

Санхёк чувствует себя как никогда неловко, сидя за столом с одногруппниками. Ёрзает, смотрит по сторонам и не понимает, что происходит. Взгляды четырёх пар глаз как-то уж очень напряжённо рассматривают его, и только Джехван тяжко вздыхает несколько раз, словно вот-вот умрёт, а потом всё-таки срывается на нервный хрипловатый фальцет.

— Да ешь ты уже, Санхёк-и, я же сейчас умру, захлебнувшись слюной!

— Я говорил, надо его связать — не заинтересовано страданиями Джехвана изрекает Хакён. Певец расценивает это как последнее предупреждение и на какое-то время решает, что самым безопасным вариантом для него будет посидеть молча.

Вообще-то, как помнится Санхёку, они собирались поужинать. Все вместе, даже с Джехваном, как без него-то. Готовили так, словно в гости ждут человек десять, при этом Воншик утащил младшего с собой, убираться. Хёку это как-то совсем не пришлось по душе, убирался он вяло, и в какой-то из не самых удачных моментов рэпер отправил его на кухню, спросить, нужна ли помощь.

— Может, Хакёну потребуется твоё безусловное мастерство в разрушении созданного порядка, — сдувает со лба тёмную прядь чёлки Воншик и тепло улыбается. Шутит.

Младший сбегает на небольшую кухню и какое-то время вертится вокруг ответственных за готовку. Доканывает Тэгуна, куда же они дели Джехвана, пытается утащить у Хакёна пару ттоков, продегустировать, просится потереть морковку, на что получает какую-то невнятную пошлую шуточку прямиком из уст Хонбина.

— Бинни, — устало вздыхает Тэгун, даже не отрываясь от нарезания кимчи, — ну что можно делать такого своим ртом, чтобы он был настолько грязным?

Ли мягко игнорирует эту колкость в свою сторону, даже не отрываясь от натирания овощей. Но тереть морковь младшему не даёт, пальцы Хана слишком уж любимы фанатами, чтобы так их неразумно расходовать.

Пока Хакён жарит мясо и периодично отвлекается на варку лапши, Санхёк всё-таки уличает момент и, не без осуждающего взгляда Тэгуна в свою спину, вылавливает со сковороды-гриль кусочек дымящейся сочной свинины. Джехван, не вовремя зашедший на кухню явно с теми же целями, открывает рот в немом возмущении и только выдавливает из себя сиплое «Хакён-хён!», желая посетовать на несправедливость, царящую у них в общежитии, и вседозволенность макнэ.

И вот они сидят все вшестером за ужином, стол ломится от блюд, словно Ча задумал играть как минимум свадьбу, Джехван аж скулит от нетерпения коснуться хотя бы кусочка кимчи, который на выходных откуда-то привёз Воншик и назвал его «домашним». И все смотрят на Санхёка. Никто ничего не ест.

Словно Хёк гораздо интересней еды.

— Мы кого-то ждём? — неловко начинает макнэ, стараясь хоть как-то разрядить эту неловкость, висящую в воздухе.

— Тебя, — улыбается Хакён, и Хёк напрягается. Обычно ничего хорошего эта улыбка не предвещает.

— Ты ешь, — приглашает Хонбин.

— А вы?

Санхёк теряется и ловит на себе потерянный взгляд Джехвана. Кажется, у него если не в груди, то в животе умирают миры, рушатся надежды. И в этом немом взгляде блестит какой-то дикий огонёк. Становится страшно, не столько за него, сколько за себя.

— Ну что ты, — сладко тянет Хакён, — тебе еда важнее.

Хакён хочет наказать его? Просто за то, что он стащил кусочек мяса из сковороды? Санхёк думает, что ему это удалось — он чувствует себя очень неловко, хочется сбежать из-за стола.

Джехван изрекает из себя глухие ругательства и сползает под стол, превращаясь снова в человека. Внимание на него обращает только Воншик, и то почти сразу возвращает свой взгляд к младшему.

— Да ешь ты уже! — стонет Джехван.

— Я говорил, надо его связать.

В возникшей внезапно тишине Хёк совсем путается в мыслях, пытаясь понять, что старшие одногруппники удумали, но в конце концов всё-таки сдаётся и сам себе пожимает плечами. Ну удумали и удумали, какая разница, а он слишком хочет есть.

Санхёк берёт в свои руки тонкие железные палочки, сверкающие даже при таком простом свете, вкладывает их себе в кисть ловким движением и тянется за желанной тушёной в соусе свининой. Словно всё это время он ждал ещё одной встречи с ней. Одногруппники замирают, глядя на то, как ловко Хан цепляет столовым прибором один из самых больших и сочных кусочков, и ловко отправляет себе в рот, чуть закидывая голову назад. Джехван тяжко сглатывает, словно перед его носом увели самую шикарную из всех красоток земли. А вот Тэгун завороженно смотрит на самого Санхёка, не моргая и, как кажется рядом сидящему Воншику, не дыша.

Хёк наклоняется вперёд, к миске, втягивая в себя длинный, чуть золотистого цвета рамён, и все одногруппники наклоняются следом. Капельки сладковатого бульона собираются на самом краю нижней губы, и младший самым кончиком языка слизывает их. Уже потом он ощущает этот знакомый тяжёлый взгляд Тэгуна, который прожигает в нём дыру до самой сути, и есть на виду у всех становится ещё более неловко.

Когда Санхёк добирается до разноцветного пибимпаба, уложенного невероятно ровно, Джехван издаёт звук, который можно было бы поставить между криком отчаяния и стоном высшей точки наслаждения.

— Я не могу так больше, — почти плачет Ли, но его рот прикрывает ладонью Хонбин, который явно уже устал сидеть рядом с постанывающим и хнычущим певцом.

Рис тщательно мешается с остальными ингредиентами этого блюда, Санхёк кладёт щедрую ложку кочуджана в предоставленную ему миску с ароматным блюдом. А затем пробует и уже не может оторваться. Слишком вкусно, чуть сладковатый рис приятно контрастирует на языке с солоноватым соусом и чуть обваренными продуктами, не потерявшими вкусовые качества, но ставшими мягче и легче. Хан набивает полный рот, хорошо пережёвывает и глотает со слезами на глазах, ощущая, как пища одурманивающе приятно заполняет желудок.

Пара глотков прохладной воды, чтобы прочистить вкусовые рецепторы, и Санхёк принимается за десерт. В креманке лежат три шарика его любимого ванильного мороженого, чуть подтаявшие снаружи, но идеально холодные внутри. Никаких украшений, ничего лишнего, только маленькая ложечка для того, чтобы расправиться с холодной сладостью. И когда он берёт в рот первую ложку, закрывая глаза от блаженства, дышать перестаёт не только Тэгун, дышать перестают все. Воншик одними губами еле слышно выдаёт своё желание.

— Я хочу его.

— Кого? — хмурится рядом сидящий Хакён.

— Мороженое.

Ча отходит от почти начавшегося возмущения, хлопает глазами ещё несколько секунд, а потом шёпотом изрекает:

— Тогда я хочу быть этим мороженым.

Санхёк доедает мороженое, почти не открывая глаз. Слишком вкусно, настолько, что чуть влажные ресницы трепещут. Набухшие от холода губы плотно смыкаются вокруг маленькой серебряной ложечки в последний раз, когда Хёк достаёт её из своего рта, и маленькая белая капелька растаявшего десерта ползёт вниз, к подбородку, до тех пор, пока младший не прикусывает губу, чуть втягивая в рот, вместе с ней.

Наконец, макнэ поднимает глаза на остальных. Временное замешательство одногруппников кажется ему тяжёлым, давящим, словно он сделал что-то не то, но ведь ему самому сказали — «ешь!». Первым отмирает Хакён, прочищает явно пересохшее горло и сипло пытается вернуть всех обратно в этот мир.

— Ну, что ж, — он потерянно рассматривает остальных, — самое время приступить к ужину.

Остальные как-то оживляются, начинают шуметь, Джехван так и вовсе сразу рот едой набивает и жуёт, словно его голодом морят. И под этот шумок Санхёк быстро выходит из-за стола и планирует направиться к себе в комнату. Он сыт, и делать что-то ещё за одним столом с голодными одногруппниками нечего.

Его прижимают к стене стремительно, но не сказать, что агрессивно, скорее уж уверенно. Хёк поначалу не видит, кто это, но ему это и не нужно, он понимает всё сразу.

— Хорошо поужинал? — почти шипит на ухо Тэгун, и от этого его шёпота расползаются мурашки, от макушки вниз, по спине.

— Да, — ухмыляется Санхёк, понимая, к чему идёт вечер, и раззадоривает Тэгуна сильнее, еле заметно проводя языком по нижней губе. А сам думает, что, в общем-то, хорошо, что он своё "наказание" отработал, а остальные заняты и не услышат их с Чоном. Его губы всё ещё опухшие от мороженого, и младший точно может сказать, что Тэгун не упустит возможности насладиться этим.


End file.
